


Void!

by thoughtsofadreamer28



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Darkness, Death, Everyone is Dead, M/M, No Smut, Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Pain, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsofadreamer28/pseuds/thoughtsofadreamer28
Summary: Stiles feels the darkness take over.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Void!

**Author's Note:**

> Warning this is not a happy fic. There is no smut, no relationships. Just a massacre that my brain decided to create at 4 am!

Stiles knew the fight was over … he knew the instant he had his hands.. not his hands, the hands of the creature that was slowly taking over his exhausted body, around his dad's throat. Trying to fight the burning agony, Stiles watched in horror, like a kid at a zoo through glass watching a lion, as the color slowly changed in his dad's face. He heard more than felt the final snap of the sheriff's neck.  
Somewhere in the world that was darkening and spiraling away he heard a voice scream and he felt the pain deep and guttural when he howled his name.  
Everything went black.. cold …. Everything was gone, except the knowledge of killing his dad, his brother.. his semi mom. The feeling of burning pain and intense sadness flowing through his veins. The excruciating feeling the howl of the Last beta wolf left in their makeshift pack standing in the battlefield for the man he loved.


End file.
